


Happy New Year, My Love

by PrinceOfHell00



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: A stubborn Earl, a positive Sebastian, and sparkling water.





	Happy New Year, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I did last year for the new year, and you wanna know something? I literally wrote this feeling so good about going into the new year, I was like, "Ah yeah! It's gonna be such a good and better year, I just know it! I'm excited about so many things, HAHAHA!" But then the new year came and it slowly turned to dog shit. So that's pretty ironic I guess. Anyway, ignore my (slightly) salty words, aaaand enjoy! :D

Ciel Phantomhive looked up from his pile of paperwork at the sound of knocking at his study door. He gave a sigh, setting aside his pen. It seemed as though he was never going to get the rest of these papers signed, there was still at least three stacks to finish. 

"Come in." 

The door opened, revealing his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. He rolled in a cart with what looked to be a bottle of champagne and glasses sitting on top it toward his desk.

"Sebastian, you know very well that I don't like to drink, especially not when I am trying to work." The Earl sighed once again, with a tired expression overtaking his face.

The boy had been working almost non stop since the time he awoke that morning at eight, and it was now eleven o'clock at night, which is why Sebastian thought it would be good for him to at the very least take a twenty or thirty minute break. Possibly even the rest of the night off, if he could convince him, that is. 

"Of course, young master, and that is why I got sparkling water instead." He smiles, turning the bottle around to show the Earl.

"I see, and as much as I would like to take a break from this tedious work, if I do it will only end up taking me that much longer to finish it," He replied, picking his pen back up.

But before the young Earl could even place the pen on to the paper, it was quickly snatched away from him.

"What the hell, Sebastian? You know damn well that I have to get this all done tonight!" Standing up, Ciel crossed his arms and gave Sebastian an annoyed glare. 

Sebastian just continued smiling, and placed the pen on the cart. "Quite the contrary, my Lord. You have until Monday to get your paperwork done, have you forgotten?" 

"No, I have not. I'd just rather get it done now than to wait any longer," The annoyed earl replied, still glaring intently at the butler. 

"Young master, surely waiting one more day won't hurt. Or at the very least, I think you deserve a break from all this signing you've been doing. So come, let us celebrate the new year with a wonderful glass of sparkling water."

Ciel scoffed, sitting back down at his desk, folding his arms and laying his head a top them.

"Why, what's the bloody point? It'll just end up being another terrible, exhausting year." 

The butler shook his head slightly, "Come now, young master, be positive. This year may have not been the best, but that doesn't mean the next will be the same. In fact, I'm sure the New Year will turn out to be a fantastic one." He holds out a glass of sparkling water to the sulking boy.

Slowly, Ciel lifted himself up from the desk, hesitantly he grabbed the glass from Sebastian. "Fine." He took a sip. "But if my work is late, there will be a punishment awaiting you in the new year." 

"Of course, love, I'll be sure to remember that." Sebastian chuckled, smiling fondly at his adorable master. 

Ciel cleared his throat, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "Y-yes, see to it that you do." He took a long sip of his drink, trying to conceal a fond smile of his own. He would never admit it out loud, but Ciel loved when Sebastian called him 'love'. It really made him feel special knowing that that name was only reserved for him and him alone. 

As the two continued drinking their sparkling water in comfortable silence, somewhere down the hall a grandfather clock could be heard chiming as the hand struck twelve, signifying the start of the new year.

Setting down his half full glass, Sebastian gently cupped Ciel's face with his right hand, while using his free one to lean on the wooden desk. He ran his thumb across the boy's plump, pink lips. "Happy new year, my love," he whispered, before giving his young love a sweet, new year's kiss.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
